Kagome's New Yet Old Life
by Aishiteru Aijin
Summary: And upon her 18th birthday, she would change into her true' “How could you not tell me the truth about my own father! “Honey, I was waiting until the opportune moment,” “What were you going to wait until my 18th birthday SessKag
1. Shiori's Tale

Hey everyone! This is my third fic. I know I never finished my first one, but I promise I have an idea for this one. So I will finish it. To everyone out there, this is a Sesshomaru-Kagome pairing.

To warn you, I do have a muse named Faith. She tends to make her own comments everyonce in awhile...just so you know.

Disclaimor: Let's see I'm a freshamn in highschool and have no money. So as you can tell I am not the brilliant writer Rumiko Takahashi. So I do NOT own Inuyahsa and Co. ::sobs::

Now on with the Chapter...

* * *

Kagome's New-Yet-Old Life

::-Chapter One: Shiori's Tale-::

"What the hell?" Kagome said aloud while reading in her history textbook.

Quickly, Kagome read it over, trying to find out what it was trying to say.

"After traveling with Inuyasha and the others for about three years, Kagome Higurashi found out some important details to her life.

_No one knows how she found out, but all that was reported was that she came out of the well with an older woman, whom had a great resemblance to Kagome herself. She then stated that the other person with her was her own mother._

_Her, Shiori (her mother), and the gang all sat down to talk about what she found out._

_Shiori Higurashi turned out to be the Lord of the North's mate. Which made Kagome the heiress to the Northern lands. And upon her 18th birthday, she would change into her true inu-youikai form."_

Looking up at her calendar she saw that her 18th birthday was only two weeks away. Glancing back at her textbook she still couldn't believe what she had read. As she read on a gasp escaped through her lips.

During Kagome's Coming-to-Age party, her father, Lord Hitoshi, re-introduced her to her to-be mat, Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands.

Kagome's face turned white as she felt her world turn on it's side. She sat back against her bed's headboard, as she closed her eyes. She was the Northern lands heiress, an inu-youikai, and her enemy's to-be mate! She couldn't believe what she had just read. It just couldn't be true. She could not be any of those things. For one how could she be youikai when she was a miko? Wouldn't her miko powers kill off the inner youikai?

A slight shudder racked her body at this. Swinging her legs over her bed she jumped up. Then she ran down the stairs and striate into the living room where her mother was currently hemming a pair of Souta's pants.

Stopping in her tracks, Kagome watched her mother for a second.

'Why hadn't she told me of this before?' Kagome thought, feeling slightly hurt.

"Kagome, honey, what's wrong?" Shiori asked looking at her daughter thoughtfully.

"Why did you ever tell me?" Tears sprang to Kagome's eyes as she looked at her mother.

Shiori put what she had in her arms down and patted the place next to her on the sofa.

Sitting down next to her mother Kagome said, "How could you not tell me the truth about my own father! Why couldn't you tell me that I was the heiress to the Northern lands!"

"Honey, I was waiting until the opportune moment," Shiori said, startled at her daughters sudden outburst.

"What were you going to wait until my 18th birthday, which may I remind you, is in two weeks!"

"Kagome you will not speak to me in that tone," Shiori scolded as she got prepared to tell her daughter the whole truth.

Kagome just nodded her apologies as she waited for her mother to explain everything to her.

"When I was 18 I somehow, like you, traveled to the Feudal Era. Though unlike you, I ran into a young man, a little older than myself. He smiled upon seeing me sitting on the well's edge looking extremely dazed..."

**Flashback**

Closing her eyes, Shiori couldn't understand what had just happened. At one point, she was sitting on the wells edge trying to get some privacy from her over protective mother. The next minute she felt herself falling. After expecting to hit the bottom she found that she just kept on falling through it's depth. That's when she felt herself land softly on the bottom. When she looked up to see the roof she could only see open sky.

Opening her eyes once again, she found herself looking at a strange young man. He looked to be about her age. He had long baby-blue hair that reached his waist. His hair also held a silver tent to it. That's when she noticed that his ears were slightly pointed. He had a long boa of some-sort that was the same shade as his hair. Taking another glance Shiori realized that the man didn't have a boa, but he had a tail!

Looking into the strangers face, she felt trapped in his gaze. His eyes were almost pure silver in color, with a slight hint of blue. Both of his cheeks held two blue stripes. And on his forehead was a silverfish blue snowflake. He was...beautiful.

Before she knew it, the man had come right up to her. Looking down at Shiori he smiled. Then he reached out a hand that had long sharp claws instead of fingers, plus you could see the blue tribal type streaks on his wrist.

Shiori smiled shyly as she took the hand he offered and stood up. She swayed a bit and almost fell but the man before her caught her.

**End Flashback**

"Wow, was it love at first site mom?" Kagome asked in awe at the story she was being told.

Shiori smiled and nodded as a few tears fell in remembrance of the first time she met her mate.

With a sigh she begun to talk again, "Not to long afterwards, I'd say about six months, your father, Lord Hitoshi, and I became mates. Not too long after wards were we blessed with another gift..."

**Flashback**

Getting up from her bed, Shiori made her way quickly to the hot springs that was actually located inside of the castle that she lived in with her mate.

Sitting in the springs, she let out a small sigh. She felt slightly queasy and very dizzy and she had an idea as to why. Grinning, Shiori laid her hand on her stomach. She had a good feeling that she was pregnant. Which meant that she would give birth to a son or daughter within the next three to four weeks. Since she was a miko who mated with a youikai, she knew they didn't have to wait for nine long months.

_Five Years Later_

Shiori looked outside her window at her beautiful daughter. She watched as her daughter talked to the Western Lords heir. For being only five years old, Shiori could tell her daughter was very intelligent. She could talk to you about anything it seemed like, whether it may be serious or humorous, Kagome seemed to have an opinion on it.

Sesshomaru, the Western Land's heir, seemed to be a warm-hearted boy. Ever since him and her daughter met, they were inseparable. They were always talking and laughing. Either that or they were running around outside laughing.

With a sigh, Shiori felt torn. She knew what she needed to do. She could not have her daughter live in the Feudal Era. Not when she was the keeper of the Shikon no Tama. A few tears made there way down her face as she took a deep breath.

Lord Hitoshi walked over to his mate and wrapped his arms around her waist. He knew she felt sorrowful at what she needed to do.

"It's going to be alright, Shiori," Hitoshi said as he rested his chin on the top of her head.

All she could do was nod. She knew she'd be back. She just had to wait until the time was right.

**End of Flashback**

Kagome sat there watching as tears filled her mothers eyes. She never would have guessed that this was happening.

"When was the right time to go back, Mom?"

Shiori looked at her daughter and gave a small smile.

"Well since the Shikon is finally back together and that Naraku is finally gone, sometime soon, I'd hope," Shiori said.

Kagome smiled and nodded. She felt like she found herself in a way. She always felt like something was missing but now she felt whole. She couldn't wait to tell everyone back in the Feudal Era. Especially Inuyasha.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Stepping out of the well both Kagome and her mother took in a deep breath.

'_I can't believe I'm finally back to where I belong. I'm almost home,'_ Shiori thought with a smile as she looked out into the area around her. She was happy to see that everything was the same as last time. Except this time, Hitoshi wasn't there to greet her.

"Mom, we need to go to Kaede's village first. I need to talk to my friends here," Kagome said as she begun to walk towards the village.

Shiori followed happily, knowing that her daughter knew this place almost better than herself.

"Kagome what took you so damn long!" Inuyasha said angrily.

"Sit boy," Kagome said with a glare, "Don't speak that way around my mother."

"Bi...wait your mother?!?" Inuyasha stuttered as the subduing spell wore off.

"Yes my mother," Kagome said with a huge smile. Looking back at her mother she started introducing everyone.

"Everyone, this is my mother," Kagome said, then pointing to her friends as she spoke their names, "And this is Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, and..."

Before Kagome could finish, Shippo launched himself into her arms almost knocking her down.

"And this is my kit, Shippo," Kagome finished with a giggle as she hugged Shippo.

"Kagome why is you mother here?" Inuyasha asked rudely.

Before Kagome could say anything, Miroku hit Inuyasha in the back of the head with his staff.

"I'm sorry for my friend being so very rude to a beauty such as yourself," Miroku said with one of his usual smiles.

Kagome glanced at her mom and was surprised to see her mom actually _blushing_. Giggling, she turned back to her friends.

"Heh, well my mom and I have a lot to explain to you guys," Kagome said.

After a few minutes, they were all sitting around listening to Shiori tell the story of when she came to the Feudal Era. She explained everything to them that she explained to Kagome only about a day ago.

* * *

Well that was chapter one. Sorry it was short. I will try and make chapter two longer. Please, Please PLEASE Review. They make me feel special and give me inspiration. 

Ja Ne

Autumn


	2. Answers

Yay ::jumps for Joy:: Chapter two is now offically finished. This is a lil boring. It just basically explains in more detail about what's going on. So yeah.

Thank you all so much for the support. All the reviews made me feel so special. They gave me more incentive to write chapter two. And no I'm not the type to only make a chapter if I get a certain amount of reviews. So yeah.

::**Notes to the reviewers::**

sitekicky :: Heh, I have no idea what wammi means...sorry.

sessou's lover :: Thank you so much hun

Murasaki Hitomi :: Thanks, I hope this was soon enough...

ra :: I have...and here it is...

Shadow Kitsune67 :: Thanks much ! Yay, another freshman....

Leira,Frooky :: Thanks, and I hope this answered some of your questions. Souta will be more introduced into the story after Kagome meets her father.

Cat-of-the-roses :: It is different from the others that I have read on here. Thanks!

mandy :: I'm glad you like! Here it is!

Umi No Tamashi :: I hope this answers your question.

sesshysfluf :: o.o; I wasn't trying to make yall beg...lol..sorry bout that one. I hope you liked this chapter!

Archangel Rhapsody :: -

Ice-Kitsune :: Thanks much !

DimmingBlackRose :: Thanks!

Sessysmate :: aww...thanks!

SailorYingYang :: I hate cliffhangers too when I read fanfictions. Though I love to write them..

Well that's all my reviewers...I had 15 total.

Well enough of my gabbering. Faith will do the Disclaimor.

Faith: Autumn is 15, has no money, lives with her parents, and is still a freshamn. PLus she has little to no imagination so she couldn't be...

Just get on with it, Faith, your depressing me even more. ::glares daggers::

Faith: eepp... Don't sue her, the only thing she owns is the story here...

* * *

Sighing, Kagome stood outside of Kaede's hut as her mother answered some of their questions, plus telling them about some of the things she read from her history textbook. She had some questions herself now, but she wanted to ask them privately. She wanted to know things like, why in seven hells does Sesshomaru want to kill her when they use to be 'oh-so close'!?!

This had been bugging her for a while. That and where does Souta belong in this whole picture. Did they share the same dad or what? They looked alike, but were they even related? And what will she look like when she transforms into her true form?

Sitting on the grass, Kagome looked up at the sky. For three long years she had been coming and going to the Feudal Era. Yet she never knew who she was. Hell, she couldn't even remember living here when she was younger. And she sure didn't remember Sesshomaru being a 'warm-hearted boy'. _'Yeah, he's as warm-hearted as Naraku was,"_ A small smirk appeared on Kagome's face at that thought.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said questionably as he sat down next to her.

"Yeah," Kagome said looking over at him.

Kagome watched as different emotions passed over his face. First he looked unsure, then he looked confused, and then he looked like he was in pain. Reaching out to him, she laced her fingers with his.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?"

"What's this I hear about you and my half brother?" he said as he glanced away.

Sighing Kagome gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"I honestly don't know, I don't even remember being her before I turned fifteen,"

They sat there in silence, both wondering about when she was younger.

"Inuyasha, I need to speak to my daughter, alone please," Shiori said with a smile.

Inuyasha nodded before letting Kagome's hand go. Getting up, he took a glance back down at Kagome before heading off in the opposite direction.

"Kagome, there are some things we need to talk about. I know you have some questions that you need to ask. I promise, I'll try to answer them all for you," Shiori said sitting down in the spot Inuyasha had occupied only moments before.

Nodding Kagome said, "Why don't I remember any of this?"

"Your father and I both agreed it was best for you that we put a forgetting charm on you. So we wouldn't have you trying to go back, before it was time," Shiori said knowing what the next question would be.

"Why did we have to leave here?"

Pointing to the place where the Shikon no Tama lay peacefully around Kagome's neck Shiori said, "Because, we didn't want you to get in harms way. Since you wielded the jewel, we had to be extra careful that you were safe until you could handle it all."

"Okay, why is it that Sesshomaru always tries to kill me?"

"Well that's easy. You look different than you use to. Back then you were in your youikai form," Shiori said with a small smile, "And before you ask about what you look like in your youikai form, let me just say that you will have to wait until your birthday."

Giggling Kagome asked another question that she was wondering, "What about Souta?"

"Ahh, I was wondering if you were going to ask me that. Yes, you and him do share the same father. Though, Hitoshi doesn't know he has a son yet. I didn't know I was pregnant with Souta until after I arrived home with you," Shiori said with a sigh.

"Shouldn't Souta be here, now then? I mean he has the right to know about our father."

"Yes he does, but I wanted to tell Hitoshi about Souta before they meet each other."

"When will you tell him though?"

"Soon Kagome, soon."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00O

Kicking a stone that got in his way, Inuyasha kept on walking. Everything in his mind was a blur. Kagome was a demon, the heir to the Northern Lands, and furthermore engaged to become mates with his hated half brother!

"Feh..." Inuyasha mumbled as he kicked another stone, making it fly through the air at a remarkable speed.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Miroku asked coming up beside his friend.

"Nothing,"

"This has been a shock for all of us, Inuyasha. If you're confused about it, just think about how confused Lady Kagome is," Miroku said, now leaning against the tree behind him.

"She can't go and be with my brother!" Inuyasha said with a growl.

"You can't stop what is bond to happen," Miroku said.

"I will not let my brother have her!"

"Why does it matter so much to you? You have Kikyo. You've made that fact clear to everyone time and time again."

Inuyasha just stood there looking at Miroku, knowing in his heart that he was right. _'I'll be damned if I let her go.' _With that thought in mind, Inuyasha turned around to go find Kagome.

Running as fast as he could he run to where he left Kagome with her mother. He figured they would be done talking by now, giving him a chance to speak with her.

Stopping, Inuyasha saw that Kagome was again, sitting alone looking off into space. Her face was glowing with wonderment. Sniffing, Inuyasha could tell that she was excited. _'Probably about meeting her father'_ He thought to himself.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said questionably.

Looking up from where she sat, she gave Inuyasha a smile, to show that she was listening to him.

"Can we go for a...walk?"

With a questioning gaze, Kagome nodded and stood up, knowing that Inuyasha wanted to talk to her about something important.

Walking in a companionable silence, they headed off into the forest. Neither talked until they came to the place where they first met. Both smiled at the memory.

Turning to look at Kagome, Inuyasha said in a vulnerable voice, "We've been through a lot, haven't we Kagome?"

"Yeah we have," Kagome said looking into Inuyasha's amber-gold eyes.

"Kagome I..." Inuyasha glanced away, not sure if he should tell her how he felt, with everything that was currently going on around them.

"What wrong, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked in a concerned voice. She wasn't use to her friend being so uncertain and vulnerable.

"Nothing's wrong, it's just..." Sighing, Inuyasha tried to continue what he wanted to say to her, "I just...it's."

Before he could say another word, they could feel the change in the air. Sniffing Inuyasha let out a fierce growl while turing his head to his left.

"Damned wolf,"

* * *

Well that's all for now. I know it was slightly shorter than the last chapter. But I had to get this one out of the way. Hope you liked.

Please do review. They inspire me and give me ideas.

Until next time, Yall,

Ja'ne

Autumn


	3. Please Read

I'm so sorry for taking so long. I have excueses...Not totally good ones.. but they're there nonetheless.. 

First off... Writer's Block. I just can't seem to shake it right now. But don't worry I am trying my hardest to break through this wall! If anyone has any sort of suggestions ((either for the story, another story, or just to get me out of this block)) please don't hesitate to send it in to me.

Second off... My microsoft word is on lock down because my 90 day free trial is up. And with me being only 15 I don't have the money to buy it myself. My dad says he will. So until I have it again all my fics and stories are on lock down.

And last... I'm very VERY busy. I just got out of school a couple of weeks ago and I just started driver's ed. This is a lot of stress on me. Please stay patient.

I know we're not supposed to have these Authors notes... but come on.. Yall understand right?

If you want to get an email telling you when I update my fanfic "Kagome's New Yet Old Life" leave me your email (You'll have to type it out like... yoursemailadresshere at yahoo dot com ))

Until next time My friends...

...AA


End file.
